Emma's True Love
by VPHeart
Summary: AU: The curse never happened. But Henry did. What happens when she starts writing letters to him? Will she tell him about everything that happens in her life? I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters.
1. The First Letter

**AN: Hello! So this is my second story I have ever written. I hope it's good!**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters. I would change everything if I did. Just saying… :)**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Dear Henry,_

_Your grandma said this was a good idea. She said I could give these to you once you're older. So I will tell you about my life._

_Being a princess is really hard. People, suitors, asking for my hand in marriage; like every single time I walk out of my room. My father, Prince James (A.K.A. Prince David), would never let that happen. My father is very protective. I am 21. I haven't found my true love yet. My parents didn't want an arranged marriage because they knew that that was wrong. My father had one. But his fiancée was in love with someone else; so was he. _

_When I was 18, someone tried to force me to marry him. He was Rumplestiltskin's son. He had captured me and my father came and rescued me. I have a son now, thanks to Baelfire. You're three now. Your name is Henry. I didn't want you at first, but my mom, Snow White, had convinced me that you had to stay. I love you so much. I regret thinking about giving you away. You're everything to me._

_Your grandparents are throwing me a ball for my 21__st__ birthday. I am not looking forward to this. I hate wearing dresses. They are so heavy! They want me to meet my true love. I don't want to, but you need a father; someone who wants a son; someone who loves me for me. And who loves you, of course! I have to go now. I love you Henry._

_Emma_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I walk into the dressing room. I am going to have my fittings in here. My mom sits there waiting for me. "I picked out purple, Emma. It brings out your beautiful eyes," she smiles.

"Do I have to have this ball?"

"What if you find your true love?"

I just shake my head. "It's not likely. Henry's the only man in my life."

"See, Emma," a voice behind me says, "you keep forgetting about me."

"Well, of course, Dad." I smile at him. He doesn't understand how much I appreciate what he has done for me.

"I have to go into town for a meeting."

"Can I go? I haven't been in town in forever. Please, Dad?"

"Do you remember the last time you were in town?"

"I can fight for myself now. That's why you've been teaching me, right? So if someone does try to hurt me, I-"

"MOMMY!" Henry ran into the room. He was covered in mud. I still hug him anyways.

"Hey Kid. What have you been doing?" I question him. It looks like he was with the pigs.

"Oh, I was by the river."

"The river?" I look up at my parents. "Were you by yourself?"

Henry looks down. I knew the answer before he answered. "I'm sorry."

"Henry, the river is very dangerous. You could have drowned. And you know what's in the river."

Henry shook his head. "No, no, no, don't tell me about them again."

"You can't be by the river by yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mommy." I hate yelling at him.

"Dad, will you go clean Henry up?"

"Of course. Come on, Henry."

Mom walked around me so she could tighten up my dress. I am becoming more excited about this ball. I can't wait until tomorrow night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**AN: Okay, guys. A new chapter will be coming soon. I hope you like this story ;)**


	2. The Letter Before the Ball

**AN: So here's another chapter! I know! Two updates in a day? I know, I'm insane. It's just this story is so easy to write! Anyways, here you go!**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did, I would be rich!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Today is the day; my 21st birthday. I wake up to Mom and Dad bringing me breakfast in bed. I smile at them. "Happy Birthday, Emma! You must hurry. You have a really busy day ahead," my mom smiles at me.

"Happy Birthday, Mommy! We have to go to riding lessons."

"Kid, are you going to let me get ready? Or do I have to go in my pajamas?"

Henry giggled as my dad walked the room with him. My mom walks behind me and tightens the corset I have on. "I know you don't know it, but today you will meet the love of your life and get married and have many children."

"How do you know, though?"

"Oh, Emma," my mom hugged me close. "You will know when you meet them." I feel tears falling down my face. "You just know when you meet them. I want to show you something." She takes a necklace out of her pocket. "Your father's mother gave this to me to figure out the sex of what your child will be. It worked for you." The necklace starts to move. "Oh, wow." She smiles at me. "It will be a girl."

"But that doesn't make sense. I'm not pregnant."

"It just knows." She smiles at me. "Okay, time to get ready. Your little prince waits."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Henry,_

_We had riding lessons today. You're a natural rider. Just like your grandfather. It must have skipped a generation, because I'm horrible! You woke me this morning with your grandparents. I love it when you call me Mommy. After you left, I sat with your grandmother. She was pretty upset this morning. She gave me a necklace that figures out what your next baby will be. It told me a girl. I will wait to see if it is true. I hope it is. Although I know you would love a brother, I want a little girl too! But you will always be my baby boy, no matter what. I want you to know that, okay? I love you Henry._

_Emma_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AN: Please review! Thank you! And I'm sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. I promise!**


	3. The Ball

**AN: Hi guys! I've decide I don't like the cold. Or Arlington in the snow (it was pretty though!)! I'm sorry… I just think it's scarred me… forever… LOL so how are you guys? Are you cold too?**

**Thanks to the people who gave me some pointers! I really appreciate it!**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time. I would make ALL my friends watch if I did…**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I'm nervous; really nervous. I can hear all the commotion downstairs. I've been ready for the ball for the past hour. I'm just waiting until they announce my parents. Then I'm on. Henry comes running in. "Henry, are you ready?" Henry giggles at my dress. I narrow my eyes at him and run and tickle him.

"He was very impatient." That voice. I know it from somewhere.

I turn around. "Sara?" I ask. She just smiles as I run to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for your ball. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't come?"

"Is everyone here? Both our brother and our sister?"

"No, not our sister. But he said he wanted the first dance and I told him that has to be father."

"And then the next dance will be with Henry." I hear them announcing guests in the background. "We will be on soon."

"Come on, Henry. Time to go" Sara says with a smile.

"Okay," Henry says over his shoulder as he runs out of the room.

"Are you going to watch him tonight?" I ask, because I know I wasn't planning on doing that.

"He will be with me and Edward the whole time." Edward is her husband, her one true love. I hate that she lives so far away. I miss her so much.

"Thank you, Sara."

She simply smiles and walks out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Announcing Princess Emma!" I stand at the top of the stairs to see the room looking up at me. I know about half of them. But I know I will know everybody by the end of the night. Everyone bows, even my brother and sisters and my parents. It makes me laugh inside to think my older siblings bowing to me! It's a weird feeling.

I walk down the stairs and my father sticks his hand out and I take it. We make it to the center of the room. As we waltz, I look around. I see knights, peasants, soldiers, and naval officers. And that's just from our kingdom. There are princes and princesses, and mysterious people that I do not know what they are. "How many people are here?" I ask my dad.

"Oh, I don't know, 500 maybe? Or maybe around 750?"

"Wow, all for me?" The music ends.

He smiles at me. "Of course, Honey. Who is dancing with you next?"

"Mommy!" Henry yells from across the dance floor.

"Henry," I answer to my dad and Henry at the same time. Henry runs into my arms. I pick him up and tickle him. The music starts and he lays his head on my shoulder. In the next minute, I notice people are gushing at Henry and me. I notice my brother and his wife walking toward us. Theresa holds out her hands and I hand the sleeping Henry over. I turn around and hug David. He was named after our father but only our immediate family knows that. To the world, our father is Prince James, but to us he's Prince David.

"Can we dance?"

"Of course, David," I smile at him.

"How have you been, Ems?"

"Busy with Henry and all."

"Nobody I should worry about?"

"No, not recently."

"Are you sure? Nobody has said anything to you?"

"No, David, nobody has said anything." He is being persistent and it is getting aggravating. I look around me. I feel like all the single men's eyes are on me; especially that naval officer. He smirks at me. I turn the other way. How dare he smirk at me! I am royalty! I look at him in the corner of my eye. His blue eyes are watching me closely; watching my every move. His eyes are blue, a very pretty blue. David stops dancing. That's when I realize the music has stopped. I see him out of the corner of my again. But he's not just standing there. He's walking towards me.

"Can we dance, mi' lady?"

I take his hand. I notice he smells like the salt air, wood, and something I couldn't put my finger on. The combination smells really good. "I saw you watching me."

"Sounds like we were watching each other, Princess Swan," he smirks.

"How do you know that?"

"Swan? Well, there's one on your necklace. What's the secret meaning of it, Swan?"

I roll my eyes at him, "It's my middle name. My parents used to call me Little Swan when I was younger." Why am I telling him this? I barely know him. I feel a tap on my shoulder. That naval officer suddenly pulls me closer and I can feel the death glare he gave that dude, whoever he was. "Okay, so you know my name. What's yours?"

"Killian Jones, Lieutenant and naval officer," he smirks at me. "Are you thirsty?"

"I am."

"May I escort you over to the drinks?"

I just roll my eyes at that very handsome officer. Wait, very handsome officer? Where did that come from? "Fine. Don't enjoy it."

"I will try not to," he smirks. He picks up a wine glass and hands it to me. Then he picks one up for himself. He follows me outside. The air was cold. It felt good. It was hot in that ball room. Suddenly I heard a lot of commotion below us.

"EMMA!" My eyes widen in surprise. I drop the wine glass accidently. All I hear is the glass shatters. I scream at the top of my lungs and Killian starts running over to me. Then I go black.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wake up screaming. "Emma! Emma, Emma, it's okay!" That's my dad's voice. He's leaning over me. I start sobbing.

"He… he… was… here….. I…"

"Its okay, Emma. He's in prison now."

He was here. HE was here. I don't know how he got past the guards, but he did. We are still outside. I wrap my arms around my dad's neck. He holds me in his strong arms. I look up to see Killian looking at me. I give him a small smile. He gives me a small smile back. I can hear the music still going in the background. "I think I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" my father asks.

I simply nod as I'm getting up. I dust my dress off. I look up. I walk inside. I stop and look back at Killian. He smirks at me and follows me back. We start dancing. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks. "Why were you scared of that man?"

I don't answer him at first. "I'm fine."

"I caught you before you hit your head. You should be glad I was there."

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Wow, the princess does have manners."

I roll my eyes at him. "So that's what people say about me."

"No, just me and my shipmates."

I try to control my giggle. I never giggle at someone. Well, except Henry. He's so sweet.

The song ends. We both dance with other people until the end of ball. I go out on the balcony. I see him standing there. "You're still here?"

He turns around to the sound of my voice. "I wanted to say goodbye."

I walk up to him slowly. I look him in the eyes, "Then goodbye."

I turn around and start walking away. "Emma, wait," he pulls my arm, making me fall into him. He leans down and kisses my lips softly. I kiss him back. I feel this warmth in heart. I've never felt that before now. He pulls away and walks inside the ballroom and out the door. I stand there with a huge smile on my lips. I walk back to my room with a skip in my step. I walk over to my desk and sit down.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Henry,_

_Tonight was the ball. My first dance was with your grandfather; then with you. You fell asleep on my shoulder. I danced with many men. It made me a little uncomfortable .As a birthday present, your step-great-grandmother is going to teach me magic. She says I'm the product of true love. I have magical powers, Henry! I went outside for fresh air. I saw your father below me. I fainted, but I'm okay now. I'm sorry this is really short. I don't have a lot to say. I love you, Henry!_

_Love, Emma_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AN: So there we go! I spoiled you guys with the long chapter. But since I haven't written in FOREVER, I thought I would.** **BTW I'm sorry. Really busy lately! But I love you guys so… I will update soon.**


	4. Falling

**AN: Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time or any of the characters… :(**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wake up from dreaming about him. I lay here smiling. I hear little feet running down the hall, following with my parents calling after him. I hear my door open, but I pretend to be asleep to watch my parents with Henry. "Henry," my mom whispers. "Henry, come on. Let's let her sleep. She had a big night last night."

"But I want to play with her," Henry says a little too loudly.

"Henry," my father says, "listen to your grandmother. She needs to rest."

"I want to sword fight with her."

"You can sword fight with me, Henry." My father is really trying to get Henry out of here, but he isn't going to give up that soon.

"No, I want to play with Mama."

"Give me ten minutes. I have to get ready," I laugh from under the sheets.

"Okay, Mommy!" Henry runs out of the room. My dad runs after Henry.

"I'm sorry, Emma. He's full of energy this morning. We've been doing everything to keep him occupied. We were just playing tag and we didn't think about him running into here," my mom laughs.

"I was awake before you guys came in here."

"Really? We were being quiet for nothing?"

I smile at her, "Sorry."

"He's waiting for you; you have to hurry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

He is getting really good; like REALLY good. It scares me a little. Soon, he will have a real sword and be fighting for his life and defeating them and getting the girl and falling in love and getting married and have—Stop, Emma. He's only three. He won't be getting married for another 15 or more years. I need to stop thinking about him growing up and live for right now. He knocks the sword out of my hand. My eyes widen. "Henry, how do you know that move?"

"Grandpa taught it to me."

The man who taught_ me_ is now teaching my son? And not telling_ me_ about it? "He's really good, Henry."

"I know!"

Speaking of the grandpa himself, I see him walking towards me. "Henry, practice against the tree. Pretend it's a scary dragon!"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," I glance back at Henry who was hitting that tree with all his might. I look over at my dad. He looks up at me then down on the ground. He opens his mouth then closes it. He does this twice. "Spit it out, Dad."

"You would do anything for your kingdom, correct?" he says quickly.

This question shocks me. It takes me a minute to answer him. "I would proudly do ANYTHING."

He does that stupid mouth thing again. "You know how our kingdom has been attacked a couple of times, and the only way is, well-"

"We talked about this, Dad. You said you would never make me. You promised."

"Emma, one more attack and we'll be in debt."

"I can't," I say backing away. "Last night was to find my true love and now you're marrying me away?! How dare you!"

I take off my heels and run away. I get to the gates to be stopped by "Uncle" Grumpy. "Swan, where are you going?"

"Grumpy, let me go. Please," I beg. He moves to the side and I give him a hug. I run. I have no clue where I'm going, but I'm running. I don't stop until I realize I'm at the docks. "Killian," I whisper. I turn to my left and go inside a little bar. There are a lot of men and a few women. I go up and sit on the bar stool. "Can I have the strongest you've got?" The man sets a beer glass in front of me. My parents would hate me right now. Princesses don't drink beer, just wine. The man stares at me. Then it hits him. He suddenly bows and I'm quick to answer his bow. "Please, it's just Emma right now. No princess at all." All he does is smile. I finish the beer alone and set two gold coins on the counter and walk outside. It is getting late, and the sun is setting. I walk up to one of the ships and hear two men talking.

"Brother, in one month, we will set sail. And that is final."

"Yes, Captain."

I walk up the plank knowing I am probably going to cry about the whole marriage thing, but I need someone to talk to. I am already feeling the tears falling. Both men turn to the sound of my steps.

"Princess!" the Captain bows.

But his reaction was different. "Emma, what's wrong?" he asks without bowing. He hurries to my side to wrap me in his strong arms. I put my head against his chest and hear the fast beating of his heart. I start to shake because of my sobs. "It's okay, Emma. I'm right here."

"Killian, I'll be below deck if you need me," his brother and Captain says. I feel Killian nod.

"Emma, do you want to talk about it?"

"My dad wants an arranged marriage."

I feel Killian tense. "Why are you coming to me about this? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want it to happen. I don't want to marry him. I don't want to combine the kingdoms. I don't want to marry him, Killian. I want to marry you."

"Emma-" I kiss him before he finishes. He doesn't kiss me back at first. But he gives in.

He pulls away. "Emma, please," he says. "Emma, you have to go back before they come looking for you. Think of the things they would do to me if they find you on here! Come on, I'll take you home. Stay right here. I'll be right back."

He disappears below deck and comes back with a blanket. I follow him off the boat and the dock and we walk up to a horse tied up to a tree. He helps me climb onto the horse and hands me the blanket. I wrap it around my shoulders as he climbs on. I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. We ride in silence. We get near the castle. "So the guards don't know who you are, put the blanket over your head," he states with no energy.

The guards didn't expect anything. We stopped in front of the steps to the main door. He jumps down. He lifts me up off the horse. "I could have gotten down myself."

"I know, but then it wouldn't be fun," he smirks.

He leans in and kisses me. And I kiss him back. The blanket over my head falls. I know my parents are watching me kiss him. I want them to know about our relationship. So, I don't care. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my parents open the door. I pull away from his grasp and walk toward my parents. I stop and look back at him. "Good night, Killian."

"Good night, Swan."

I walk by both of my parents who were trying to talk to me. "No, guys, not tonight; not right now." I walk up the stairs to Henry's room. He was sound asleep. I kiss him quietly on his head. I walk through the secret passage way from his room to mine. We installed that when he was born. I sit down on my bed. I take a deep breath. I know me parents will try to come and talk to me. I blow my light out so they think I'm asleep. I lay there thinking about what happened today.

I played with Henry. I am being forced to marry some snobby prince in a different kingdom. I cried and went to Killian. He comforted me and then we kissed. We kissed. I had never felt that way with anyone. It just hit me. My parents said I was going to meet my true love last night. Killian is my true love. I am in trouble; deep trouble. I am about to marry some weirdo and I'm in love with someone else. And that someone else loves me back.

The man's name I'm going to marry is Carlos. The man I love's name is Killian. I say Mrs. Killian Jones sounds better than Mrs. Carlos. Now I have to tell my parents I've fallen in love with Killian.

Killian. Killian Jones. Mr. Killian Jones. Lt. Killian Jones. Mrs. Killian Jones. I smile. I can get used to that name.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wake up to some sort of noise. I turn to look at my window. He is sitting there smiling at me. "What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"

"I know many things you don't know, Emma," he whispers. He walks toward me.

"Killian, I missed you," I smile and kiss him.

"As did I, Emma. That's why I had to come and see you."

He kisses me. We stand here for what seems like forever. "Emma?" my mom calls.

"Killian! My mom can't see that you're in here!"

"Why? Are you ashamed you've fallen for me?"

"Killian, no- I- we can't be seen together. I supposed to be marrying someone else." I feel him tense. "Wait, you being here is perfect!" I pull on his arm. He follows me confused. I lead him to the door.

"Emma what are you doing? I thought you didn't want us to-" I kiss him before he finishes the sentence.

"I'm going to come to the village later. The main door is down the hallway to the left and down the stairs." I open the door. I turn to Killian and place a small kiss on his lips. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He walks out the door past my surprised mother. "Morning, mom."

"Emma, who- why- wait, did-," she stuttered.

I pretend not to be listening while I brush my hair. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Ummm, Henry has horse riding lessons. And your father and I are going into to town to-"

"Can I come?"

"I don't know, Emma. You left yesterday without our permission."

"I'm not 15, Mom! I am an adult and can do what I please!"

"I guess you're right. I will see you downstairs in 30 minutes."

"Thank you!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Dear Henry,_

_I hope this finds you well. A lot of things have happened in the last day. Your grandfather wants an arranged marriage and he had promised NEVER to do that to me. So I went into town without either of their permission and had to talk to a friend of mine. He made me feel better. He's a really good friend of mine. He would be a wonderful father for you, Henry. I know I'm going to be forced to marry this other man, so I can only dream about the friend of mine. Please never rebel against me and whatever man I marry. Just because I did it, doesn't mean you have to, okay? We both love you with all of our hearts. I love you, Henry._

_Love, Emma_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AN: Here you go! This chapter was longer than I expected it to be. The next one might be shorter. We got more snow and I tried to build a snowman, but it didn't really work that well… I got too cold! LOL!**


End file.
